


Hunters Are Like Storms

by phirephox666



Series: Poetry is Good for The Soul [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And references to weather, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Families of Choice, Gen, Hunters are lonely bastards but Sam and Dean and Cas know how to do it, I really like this, Poetry, Symbolism, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phirephox666/pseuds/phirephox666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character Study for the Winchesters and Cas. Mary and John included.</p><p>or</p><p>"Hunters are like storms, Angry and sad and lost, The Winchesters (and Cas) more than most."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters Are Like Storms

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, poetry. For the lovely Rochelle, who wanted poetry. Who knows why. Eh, hope you like.

Hunters Are Like Storms.

 

Sam is fire,

Burning so bright and warm,

Always wanting more life,

Burning with anger and joy and love,

Sam is fire.

 

John is earth,

Strong and stubborn and solid,

With quakes of anger that shook their world,

And a softness that almost never showed,

John is earth.

 

Dean is wind,

Calm reason and logic, then stormy impulsive protectiveness,

he is the darkest and the most dangerous of the three,

because he is stormy strength, and dark anger,

Dean is wind.

 

Mary was water,

Calm and soothing when she could be,

Deadly seas at any hint of trouble,

Warm strength that supported them all,

Mary was water.

 

Castiel is air,

Complete still, without breath, blurs into a flurry of movement,

complete devotion, unwavering strength,

Hits like a storm of righteous anger and a bank of calmest peace,

Castiel is air.

 

Hunters are like storms,

Angry and sad and lost,

The Winchesters (and Cas) more than most,

But as a family, Castiel included, they muddle through,

  
Hunters are like storms.

But Winchesters are warmth,

And they are family,

And Dean and Sam and Castiel,

Are family like no other,

Winchesters are warmth.

 

And they are love.

 

_Finis._


End file.
